


言听计从

by Sarsel



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsel/pseuds/Sarsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《复仇者联盟》剧情透露！</p><p>上一秒克林特伸手拔枪，试图阻止洛基窃取宇宙立方；下一秒他对准弗瑞射击，将立方顺手牵羊。和倒戈相向一样容易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	言听计从

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When I Say Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408004) by [lc2l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lc2l/pseuds/lc2l). 



> 本文含有电影剧透。剧情应该是与电影情节符合的，但更可能是与我脑中的电影情节符合，鉴于在DVD发售之前很难再把它多看几遍。
> 
> 不明确许可的性关系（Dub-con sex），因为其中一人处于被心灵控制的状态下。
> 
> 译者注：感谢[wrongthesis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongthesis)的校对。

克林特未尝不曾与人倒戈相向，而这一次也并不艰难。上一秒他还伸手拔枪，试图阻止那个想要带走宇宙立方的天外来客。

而后他胸口传来冰冷一触，千百个声音从中倾泻而出，低语着 _跪下_ ， _敬拜_ ， _服从_ 。

他的意识如潮水迎上： _是的_ ， _当然_ ， _吾王_ 。

他所看到的就只有洛基。他虚弱不堪——克林特看得出来——他脚下踉跄，权杖在他手中发出难以察觉的轻微颤抖。

“弗瑞指挥官在拖延时间，”克林特说，他向洛基靠近了一些，以备洛基需要有人辅助他攻击，或是需要有人扶他一把，或是挡在他身前。“这地方马上就要爆炸了。”

洛基随着克林特的目光，抬头看向天花板上闪烁的蓝色光芒。他点点头。

上一秒克林特伸手拔枪，试图阻止洛基窃取宇宙立方；下一秒他对准弗瑞射击，将立方顺手牵羊。和倒戈相向一样容易。

席尔维格接过箱子，解放克林特持枪的手臂。洛基脚步不稳，但对克林特而言，最优先的事项是带他离开这里——在确保安全之后他再来担心洛基因何如此疲惫瘦削。

希尔站在车边，循声朝他们转过头来。有的时候背叛比渗透更加简单，是因为信任早已存在。克林特 _已经_ 为自己赢得信任，他要求使用最近的车辆时，希尔没多想就放下了枪。

“这人是谁？”希尔问道。

陛下？主人？克林特并不很确定，等到洛基脱离危险境地之后他会搞清楚这件事的。“他没告诉我，”当洛基坐进车斗时他说。这个位置毫无遮蔽，但洛基紧握权杖的手虽然依旧颤抖，却足以提供防御。之前那些子弹也没把他怎么样。克林特留他一个人坐在后面，自己走向驾驶座。

正在此时希尔的对讲机响了起来，弗瑞的声音响亮清晰。有那么一瞬间克林特纳闷自己为何没抓住机会朝着弗瑞的心脏开一枪，然后他再次拔出枪。

他的子弹射在离希尔的头约几寸远的地方，这简直不能原谅。如果一直这么下去他很快会变得对洛基毫无用处，但现在他没时间担心这个。他跳进驾驶座，赶在希尔从掩护处出来之前发动汽车。

克林特一直朝前开。一路都是正在撤离的神盾车辆，身后传来权杖发射的声音和汽车爆炸的声音，但他集中注意力，把车开得尽可能地快。谁知道再过多久屋顶就要塌下来呢。他在后视镜里看到洛基控制的第三个人开的那辆车翻滚爆炸。

“如果他们开枪射他怎么办？”席尔维格问。

难以想象。克林特应该让席尔维格也坐到后面好挡住洛基。但是，席尔维格了解宇宙立方，而洛基需要宇宙立方，因此最好也保证他的安全。等他们保住了小命，克林特得要求针对这种情况的明确指示。

“前面有车，”席尔维格喊道。

操。他和希尔的车迎面相撞——显然她知道一条捷径——然后他又拔出了枪。席尔维格发出低声惊叫，他滑下座位，举起箱子挡住脸，躲避希尔的射击。

克林特又没射中。

“我以为你是个神枪手。”

“闭嘴，”克林特说，向一边猛打方向盘把希尔挤下路。后面传来一阵隆隆闷响，意味着隧道濒临坍塌，而他们都会被压死在下面。克林特将油门踩到底，出口就在眼前。

他们逃出生天。克林特在后视镜里看到石块将希尔的车掩埋在下面。她是最先建议他担任全职神盾特工的人之一，而今她即将被坍塌的隧道夺去生命。如果他们现在折返，他或许还能确认她是不是还活着。

“他没事吧？”席尔维格问道。

对。优先事项。现在最重要的事情是让洛基脱离险境，越快越好；而眼前这个计划有个阻碍，也就是尼克·他妈的·弗瑞坐着架直升机冲他们飞来。克林特在沙地上来了个急转弯，席尔维格被甩在了车门上。

“你要干什么？”席尔维格质问道，而克林特试图在观察前方直升机的同时，从后视镜里看到洛基。“别冲着他过去，你疯了？我不想死。”

“我的优先事项不是保护你，”克林特说着踩下油门，洛基站起身来，一束蓝色的光芒越过车子顶部射向天空。

直升机从他们头顶坠落。弗瑞赶在飞机坠地之前跳出舱外，但还没等他起身开枪，他们已经远远离去。基地已经陷落，再没有直升机可以起飞。克林特关掉车内外的灯光，他们消失在黑暗之中。

“他没事吧？”席尔维格再次发问，有那么微妙的一瞬间克林特以为他问的是弗瑞。随后他回到现实。

“没事，”克林特说，比起确信洛基没事，他比较不愿相信洛基出事。

“我们要去哪儿？”

除了能跑多远跑多远以外，克林特还没有任何想法，但他们马上将要驶向一个路口而他需要选条路。他在神盾待的时间太久因此他们知道他每一个藏身之处，但幸好他多疑的历史还要更长。“某个安全的地方。”

席尔维格点点头，他调整了一下坐姿，将手提箱抱得更紧了一些。“到了那儿之后我们要干什么？”

克林特瞥了一眼后视镜，他闪烁着蓝光的眼睛足以让他看清车斗里洛基的背影。“他让我们去做的事情。”

>>————>

门打开的时候克林特正翘着椅子的前两条腿，反手往身后的碗橱上扔着飞镖。洛基进来了。他的头发仍有些许凌乱，也没有穿着他那全套装备——在他睡着之后克林特和席尔维格好不容易才帮他脱下来。

“我睡了多久？”他问。不再像是出现在神盾总部的那个自信的巧言者，他的声音有些嘶哑；他靠在门框上，好像没了什么东西支撑他就站不稳一样。

“一天多一点儿，”克林特说，用脚从桌子下面勾出另一把椅子，朝他踢过去。“我们不得不把你抬进去……长官？”

“‘陛下’，”洛基纠正道，他疲惫地坐进椅子，顺手拿过席尔维格去洗澡前留在桌上的一杯咖啡。“或者‘主上’。真可惜我没能体验到这种前呼后拥的感觉。”他抿了一口咖啡，突然猛地抬起头来。“权杖呢？”

克林特放下椅子，掀起桌面，露出里面的隐秘抽屉和那根发着光的权杖。“安然无恙，主上。”说实在的，听上去挺蠢。

洛基似乎也意识到了这一点，他思索了一会儿，伸手拿起权杖。“那就‘长官’，”他说，掂着闪光的权杖。“无关紧要，不管怎么称呼，你都属于我。”

“是，”克林特说，一边从贴在橱柜上的那张草草涂就的靶纸上面拔下飞镖。“你想吃点什么吗？或者喝的？”

洛基低头看向手中的杯子，一脸疑惑。“这是什么？”

“席尔维格的咖啡，”克林特说。“应该挺烫的。”

“难喝，”洛基说，纵使如此他还是又喝了一大口。“席尔维格去哪了？这地方有多大？他们会追到这里吗？”

“席尔维格去洗澡了，楼下有个当箭术练习场也足够宽敞的房间，没人知道这地方。”他把一张表格朝洛基推去。“我自作主张编了一页与神盾敌对的组织列表，以便你需要雇佣他们，或者用上那个发蓝光的东西。”

洛基从容地点了点头，将咖啡一饮而尽。“精神控制，”他说。“蓝色的光是精神控制。”

“嗯，”克林特拿起他的杯子，走到那台古旧的咖啡机旁帮他加满。“显而易见。”

他打开碗橱，里面有一盒五年前就已经过期的麦片，还有一小堆奶油夹心小蛋糕。他拿了一个，和咖啡杯一起递给洛基。“你得吃点东西。”

“我得开始行动，”洛基说，他拿过杯子，带着明显的厌恶表情嗅了嗅。“我肩负着光荣的使命。”

“你一直这么说，”克林特说，把小蛋糕又往前递了递。“先吃东西。”

洛基试探着碰了碰那块小点心，然后接了过来。“你真是个糟糕的精神奴隶。我要那张名单，让席尔维格到那个大房间去等着我，再来点咖啡。”他打开蛋糕的袋子咬了一口。“不好吃，”他说着站起身来，一手端着咖啡杯，权杖夹在他的无名指和小指间。“把剩下的也拿着。”

“遵命，吾王。”克林特语气平板地应道，捧起那一堆夹心蛋糕。

洛基在门口停住脚步，回头打量了克林特一番。“这不错，”少顷他说道。“就这个。”

“吾王？”

洛基慢慢展开笑容，他的外套和盔甲随之在他身上闪现出来，就好像克林特从来没有煞费苦心地帮他解开过每一条系带，搭钩和纽扣一样。“我看，”他说。“这颗星球也没那么糟糕。”

迟早，克林特会找个里头没人有这种扮装演戏爱好的队伍，然后他就可以像普通的杀手一样干自己的活。等到洛基不再需要他的那天，说不定他还可以去当自由佣兵。

洛基往楼下走去，用权杖稳住身体，另一只手拿着咖啡杯和夹心蛋糕。克林特赶上几步，伸手抓起洛基外套的后摆，以免他把自己绊倒，在扶手上磕破脑袋。

看来离那天的到来还远得很。

>>————>

洛基在克林特的射箭场巡视了十分钟，和席尔维格以及宇宙立方闭门谈了一个小时，然后穿过最近的镜子，消失不见了。

席尔维格显然很乐意忽视洛基不在的事实，开始拆掉克林特所有的闲置设备打造一个实验室，因为洛基显然给了他一连串的 _指示_ 和 _命令_ 。克林特则是那个手持他从席尔维格的屠刀下抢救下来的弓箭，在附近巡逻的人。

克林特是那个将洛基从他所能陷入的任何一种可能的危险中救出来的人。整个神盾都在找他。弗瑞把斯塔克列在快捷拨号里， _美国队长_ 就在他的地下室，而洛基需要补至少一个月的觉，然后他才有希望打败克林特那张神盾对立阵营表上的雇佣兵，更不用说那两个复仇者了。

唯一一件令克林特感到庆幸的事是，娜塔莎在执行任务，并且绝不会因为任何事分心。她在那个任务里投注了很大的精力。

那么他们要对付的就只剩下一群精英士兵，穿着世上最强战斗装甲的百万富翁和基因改造过的国家财宝。洛基 _死定了_ 。他会送命，而克林特只能坐在台阶上看着一个老头把他的箭靶堆成一张桌子，却无力阻止 。

“他说过什么时候回来吗？”这是克林特第十次开口询问。

席尔维格朝他看去。“你应该对他多一点信心，巴顿。”

克林特瞪起了眼睛。他很愿意把自己的性命交托给洛基——倒不是说他指望这条命还能留着，但他会做他必须做的事情——他只是不怎么放心把洛基自己的性命交给洛基。这么重要的东西应该交给能够妥善照顾它的人。比如克林特。

“如果你想让他开心点儿，你可以过来帮我搞这些东西嘛。我可不像以前那么年轻了。”

比起一个开心的洛基，克林特比较想看到一个 _安然无恙_ 的洛基——如果他能把洛基关在一个小屋里，不让他靠近任何尖锐物品那就 _再好不过_ 了——不过有点东西分神总好过他在屋里来回踱步直到把地板走出一条窟窿。他把弓箭放在离席尔维格最远的那个角落，然后走了过去。“我们现在是在造什么？”

“ _我_ 这是在用下脚料来建造一个基于神灵圣物的巨大复杂的设备，而且关于这件圣物的细节他只透露了‘需要了解’的程度。”席尔维格说着，把一个草靶朝克林特的方向踢了过去。“你可以用这些稻草块架个桌子。”

克林特愤愤地白了他一眼。“草靶。这些东西叫草靶。是用来钉靶纸的。”

“或者你也可以把它们摞起来当桌子。动手吧。”

>>————>

洛基回来的时候已经是午夜过后。克林特的箭靶都已经被堆成不同高度的几摞，过去的一小时里他一直正在拆爆炸箭的箭头；席尔维格躲在一个金属箱子后面提取什么东西——造那个驱动魔法方块的机器必须具备的某种物质。

他刚把镊子伸进爆炸箭头四周发丝一样细的小缝里头，洛基就跌跌撞撞地从那个金属箱子上某个勉强能照人的地方摔了出来，一脚绊在一堆火箭筒上。

感谢上帝，克林特记得先把镊子从烈性爆炸物里抽出来，才跳起来直冲过靶场去一把抓住洛基，将他按到旁边的墙上。

洛基看上去还是一样疲惫——他的眼睛仍然深陷在黑眼圈当中，手臂也依然颤抖不止——但并没有比他离开的时候更糟。“你这是找死么？”克林特质问道。

洛基眨了眨眼睛，他举起权杖，尖端再一次抵上克林特的胸口。“我以为还轮不到你来杀我，”他说，好像他每天都要被个把人按在墙上一样。

 _效忠，敬畏，顺从，_ 权杖向他低语。

 _是啊，_ 克林特的意识回敬道。 _正努力呢。_ “你去哪儿了？”他说，还摇了摇洛基的肩膀以增强效果。“你被什么人伤着了没有？为什么不带我一起去？”

洛基又眨了眨眼睛，比刚才稍微缓慢了一些，他抬起手轻轻推了下克林特的胳膊。克林特退后一步，任由洛基向下滑落，把自己身上拍干净。洛基仍然小心地审视着他，微微歪着头好像在思考什么高深的问题。“你是打算了解更多我的计划细节吗，巴顿？”

老天，这就好像以前从来都没有人担心过他一样。“我是打算保证你的人身安全。你这样凭空消失几个小时又不告诉我去哪里，我怎么保护你？”

“我在寻找盟友，”洛基说，克林特列的名单出现在他手中。“他们会带着补给赶到这里——明天，或者稍迟一点，毕竟有一部分在很远的地方。”见克林特没有要离开的意思，他犹豫了一下。“用镜子的话我只能传送我自己。确实还有别的方式跨越空间，但那些方法更加麻烦，而且以我现在的状态也难以实现。”

克林特抱起胳膊。“那你就应该等好了再说。”

洛基站起身来，好俯视着克林特。“这么说以后你是打算让我推迟所有的计划，来配合你对逢迎我每一个念头的需要 ？”

克林特毫不退缩地迎上他的目光。“如果能够保证你的安全的话，是的。”

权杖指着他的胸口，有一瞬间克林特想洛基会杀了自己，然后把他 _自己_ 害死，因为没有克林特保护他。“那么幸运的是，”洛基说道，权杖垂了下来。“是你要服从我。”他推开克林特，朝席尔维格走去。“让我看看你的成果。”

席尔维格谦逊地点了点头。“吾王。”

克林特对他板起了脸。

>>————>

洛基我行我素，从不赘言。他从不说他觉得很累，或者没好好吃东西，或者一直把重心放在右腿上。他跟着席尔维格在工作间里转来转去，在草靶架起来的桌子和成堆的零件间穿行。他时不时提出问题，或是强调重点。他用权杖支撑着身体，令自己不至摔倒。

而克林特在一米开外尾随着他们。两人总是压低声音交头接耳，不让克林特听到他们谈话的内容，但他毫不在意。万一洛基摔倒，总得有个人把他接住。

没走几步洛基就差点绊倒；他在身旁堆成一摞的草靶上扶了一下，很快重新站稳。但克林特已经超出忍耐的极限了。

“长官，”他说，向前迈入洛基周围一米的私人空间。“你应该到楼上去休息一下，吃些东西；我得看看你的腿——”

权杖锐利的一侧压上他的脸颊，打断了他的话音。“我不需要你的协助，”洛基说，他握着权杖，撑直身体。“我在这里有事要做。假如你想休息，那么你现在可以离开；你可以呆在楼上消磨时间，等着新来的人。目前我还没有事情可以指派你去做，不需要你一直跟着我。”他转过身去，侧耳倾听席尔维格的讲演，留给克林特一个背影。

“就像我说的那样，吾王，”席尔维格说道。“我在想我们可以用巴顿特工的箭中所含的钯元素来稳定核心——”

席尔维格似乎被这个敬称深深吸引，好比狗咬住骨头不放一样。他每说一句话都要用一次敬称，好像这样能够为他多加几分。对这种纯属浪费时间的行为，克林特深感不屑——假如洛基并没有因此而微微勾起嘴角，露出笑意。

“成，”克林特说着后退几步。“成，你就这么鞠躬尽瘁着，复仇者们打进来的时候你累得连站都站不稳；那我只能祝你好运啰。”

洛基低吼一声，转身朝向他。“你要我怎样？”他质问道；虽然他整个人都倚靠着那根权杖上，但却依然居高临下。“你想要我睡眼惺忪，毫无防备地迎接你的人？你想要我不省人事，缺少保护，把性命交到 _凡人_ 的手里。”他的话语间浸透了恶意。

克林特伸出手，覆在洛基因紧握权杖而几近苍白的指节上。“我想要你让席尔维格干他该干的活，让我来干我该干的活。”

洛基仍然怒容满面，于是克林特抬起手抚平他紧皱的额头，捋过他的黑发。“我们属于你，吾王。你很安全。”

“我不需要你，”洛基咬着牙低语道，克林特感到他紧握权杖的手微微放松。

“是的，”克林特答道，任洛基将身体重心从权杖上移至他的肩膀。“但是你拥有我，所以你大可以好好地使用我。”

“席尔维格，” 当克林特半扛半架地把洛基搬上楼去时，洛基越过他的肩膀唤道。他轻得像一片羽毛，以后应该多给他吃点麦当劳或是披萨外卖之类的。 “继续工作。如果你发现有谁或什么东西接近，按响警铃。”

克林特应该提醒他这栋房子并没有警铃和安保系统之类的东西——只有一个装在门廊上的廉价摄像头；不过他并不想把之前的努力一笔勾销。

“我只休息一小会儿，”洛基说。“任务艰巨，时间紧迫。”克林特把他拖上楼扔在床上，蹲下身为他脱掉靴子。克林特真后悔没把席尔维格叫来——帮他解开洛基的纽扣，系带和搭钩什么的；光靠他自己一个人的话，难保不和这些东西搏斗一整晚。

洛基推开他。“不用这么麻烦，”他说，一阵闪光过后他身上便只余衬衣和皮裤，正如克林特前一天晚上离开帮他脱完衣服后一样。

克林特抬起头，看到外套、护甲和靴子整整齐齐地叠成一堆，也正如克林特前一天晚上叠的一样。

“以后，”洛基向后仰去，倒在床上。“我希望你不要再干预我的行动。我会适当休息以使你能放心与我并肩作战，但我完全有能力照顾自己。”

“从来没怀疑过你能照顾好自己，”克林特说，从他身下拽出被子帮他盖好。“但你没有。”

洛基轻笑一声，闭上了眼睛。克林特起身正要离开，手腕却被拉住。

“别，”洛基没有睁开双眼。

“吾王？”

洛基拽了他一把，拉他坐在床上。“留在这儿。”

克林特稍事犹豫，但还是踢掉鞋子，躺到了洛基身边。席尔维格尽管在楼下大展身手；对克林特来说在这儿保护洛基才更加重要的。“吾王，”他说道。

洛基露出一个半梦半醒的微笑。“嗯，”他说，“这样就好。”

>>————>

克林特睁开眼睛时，发现洛基正撑着半边身子看着自己。他脑后的头发又一片凌乱，阴影遮蔽的眼中带着些微好奇；而当他注意到克林特已经醒来的时候，这份好奇立刻消失无踪。

“你睡着了吗？”克林特问。

“睡了一会儿，”洛基说。“我一直看着你睡。感觉很……放松。”晨光从满布灰尘的窗口投射进来，令他的面容多了几许柔和。他面带犹豫，好像想要找些什么，但却不知那是否存在。

克林特小心翼翼地伸出手去，担心一着不慎就会破坏两人之间异样的和平气氛——将洛基的头发抚平。洛基稍稍扭头迎向他的触碰。

“我是什么时候叫你来照顾我的？”他问道。

克林特的手滑落至洛基的脸颊，他能感觉到洛基的迟疑和紧张，似乎时刻预备着领受回绝。他太瘦削，太脆弱，太难以保护了。“你从来没叫我做过任何事，”克林特说，用拇指轻轻地抚摩着洛基的脸颊，好像这样能够令他相信他并非孤身一人。

洛基合拢眼帘。“我从来没对你下过命令？”他似乎很惊奇。“我想我得做些补救措施。时至今日，第一个命令应该来点与众不同的。 ”

克林特翻身仰躺在床上，将洛基拉到他身上。“我很期待。”

洛基的双膝垂落克林特的腿侧，双手搭在克林特脑袋两旁的枕头上。克林特的手仍然捧着他的脸，但洛基却不愿 _碰触_ 。“我不需要你的帮助，”洛基说。“我不需要任何人。我独力创造这一切，也将独自统治这一切。没有任何事物能够阻碍。”他又开始收敛，又要把自己封闭起来。克林特扳住洛基的后颈，不让他躲开。

“如果我需要帮助你呢？”克林特问道。“如果我需要让你知道有人想要你，如果我想要让你记住有人相伴的感觉呢？完完全全属于你 。”

“那不是你，”洛基说。“不是真正的你。” 

“那又如何？”克林特说着，拉下洛基，送上一吻。

>>————>

洛基喜欢接吻。他并不介意克林特拉起他的衬衣抚摸他突出的肋骨，但他似乎只专注于克林特的嘴唇。他亲吻着，品尝着，啃咬着，用舌尖勾画着克林特双唇的轮廓。两人分开时洛基含着微笑在克林特唇边轻声低语，如此贴近——以至于他每说一个字，舌尖都会扫过克林特的嘴唇。

“我不需要你，”洛基说——克林特的双手在他后背游移，肌肉的线条和突出的骨骼之间缺少脂肪的填充，远非舒适的触感。

“你什么都不是，”洛基说——克林特翻身压住他，在他的锁骨上留下一串轻吻——只是吻——来证明这件事可以是温柔的，人也可以是温柔的。

“我不需要被照顾，”洛基说——而克林特第一次将手伸向他的腰带。

克林特稍微停顿，紧接着凑上前去，从洛基的嘴唇上偷了一个依依不舍的吻。“我想要照顾你。”

洛基闭上双眼——克林特慢慢地解开他裤子上为数众多的系带和拴扣。“你是我的，”洛基轻声说。

“永远，”克林特说，将洛基的裤子丢在地板上。“吾王。”

>>————>

几个小时后有人敲门。“吾王，”席尔维格唤道。“来了一些人。”

洛基扭动了一下，他颀长纤瘦的赤裸身体像猫一样紧贴着克林特伸展开来。“给他们找点事做，”他说。“我在——”他的手指压在克林特唇上，“——休息。”

他一动不动地听着席尔维格走开的脚步声。克林特张开嘴，舌头一下下地舔着洛基的指尖。脚步声渐渐消失时洛基俯下身来，他的手指拉开克林特的下唇，然后印上一吻。

“如果他们杀了席尔维格怎么办？”克林特问道，洛基的手指向下滑过他的下巴和喉咙。

“我们应付得来，”洛基说，他的手抚上克林特的臀部。“他挺无聊的，你不这么觉得吗？”

克林特笑起来，洛基用润滑的手指探索着他的入口。“你不是肩负着光荣的使命来着吗？”

这令克林特喘息出声。“嗯哼，”洛基说道。“这个问题提得好。我认为你该给我讲讲关于复仇者联盟的事。”

“真的？”克林特勉强抗议道。“现在吗？”

洛基偏过头看他，将第二根手指也滑了进去。“除非你能想出么更好的事情给我们做。”

>>————>

洛基遣克林特去给他弄点吃的——鉴于他厨房里空空如也，大概就只是一罐豆子，凉着吃——而克林特丝毫没意识到这是调虎离山，直到他回到卧室，发现洛基消失不见。

克林特要给他拴条狗链。一条狗链，说不定再加个铃铛。他从厨房水槽上方通往射箭场的小窗户爬出去，骑在房梁上朝下张望。那儿多了大约三十来人：一群状甚迷茫的黑衣大汉，身上的徽章表明他们是SWAT；还有一大堆穿着实验室白大褂的人站在席尔维格写满公式的一大片白板前面，时不时发出了然的声音。

洛基站在一群手持最大枪械的男人当中——好吧，真是 _不出所料_ 。克林特攀上屋顶的边缘，脚尖踩上狭窄的屋檐，尽量朝他们靠近。离得越近，他认出来的人越多：其中一多半都是他经年累月的追踪，却也只能在列表里给出一个大致位置的家伙。就算克林特寻找数年，他也未曾靠近过那些目标，总是来迟一步，或是只找到了曾和他交谈过的人。洛基几小时内就找齐了全部的十二个人。

洛基漫不经心地单手转着权杖，时而用它点点某人的胸口以示强调。那种一看便知的蓝色光芒此刻没有在权杖顶端闪耀，也没有占据任何人的眼睛 。

直到克林特从洛基头顶爬过，降落在他用来练习射高处目标的阳台上时，洛基才抬头朝他看去，脸上的表情与其说是惊讶，更像是细微的愠怒。洛基没费心思跟他打招呼，只是扬手一指，插了一句“——那位是巴顿特工——”在他接下来原本打算说的话之前。

其他人都抬头看去，至少一半人认出了他——他看到他们眯细了眼睛，攥紧了手中的大型武器。

“巴顿曾是神盾的一员，”洛基继续说道，若无其事。“现在他跟随我。”他往上瞟了一眼，目光闪烁。“他天赋异禀，百发百中。如果我不在场，你们须遵从他。”

总有一天，克林特会朝他脸上揍一拳。轻轻地。

“那么，”洛基说，将权杖在两手间抛来抛去。“谁愿意协助制造？谁愿意组织巡逻？还有谁愿意参与一个非常重要而且十分危险的任务？”他仔细地端详了每个人一番，开始分配任务。他派几个强壮的去帮席尔维格，派手持大型武器的去守卫大门。片刻后，原地只剩下三个体型最庞大，面相也极有威慑力的男人，每一个几乎都比洛基高出半个头，而克林特十分确定其中一个拿着榴弹枪。

“那么你们三个去执行任务，”洛基说，又打量了一下他们。“那边的那个科学家——穿蓝衣服的女人，她带来了一些食物。找出来，我要你们去做些三明治。”

三个男人都盯着他，将手中武器握得更紧了些——他妈的——洛基到底有没有 _想要_ 精神控制他们啊？克林特集中目光去看他们的眼睛，而显然地，洛基没有。“抱歉？”最高的那个男人说道。他手持一把三倍速脉冲型乌兹冲锋枪，是托尼意识到战争会死人之前设计的型号。克林特从未调查清楚这个雇佣兵的真名，但是他的档案上标着“ **不好惹** ”。“你说什么？”

洛基笑得一脸无辜。“三明治，”他重复道。“我承认，这是一种非常米德加德式的食物，但制作起来很方便，而且我们不能饿着肚子干活。”他抬起头。“巴顿特工，你的三明治里要放什么？”

克林特应该把弓带来才对。一支爆炸箭想必很适合当下状况。他拔枪在手，另一只手则摸出一把飞刀。

“我可不是当保姆来的，” **不好惹** 说，握紧了他的榴弹枪。那枪口跟洛基的脑袋差不多大——那可是 _正对着洛基的脸_ 。“你承诺过会给我他妈的全欧洲。”

权杖钝的一端敲在了枪管上，不再在洛基手中旋转。“还有所有的婊子和荡妇，我记得，”洛基说。男人低吼一声，手指在扳机上收紧——

洛基将权杖一摆，另一端的锋刃从对方两腿间直切向上，停在躯干中央。“你承诺过会服从于我，”他淡然说道，“但我想我们有时难免会失望。”

洛基抽回权杖。 **不好惹** 扑倒在地，血在地板上流成一滩。

另外两个男人朝倒在地上的同伴看了一眼，也将枪口朝向洛基。这回洛基跳过戏剧性场面，直接用权杖将蓝色光芒导入他们双眼。两个男人放下了武器。“三明治，”他说，“马上。”

“长官，”异口同声的回答。

洛基低头看着脚下的血泊，厌恶地轻哼一声，将尸体踢开。“来个人处理一下。克林特，给我从房顶上下来，你不是只鸟。去见见你的手下。席尔维格，加快速度。”

克林特顺着锁链攀下阳台，跳落洛基右手边。“我的手下？”

“嗯，”洛基带着他朝那群困惑的SWAT（每个人的眼睛都发着蓝色的光芒）走去。“鉴于你坚持要像条格外忠诚的看门狗一样在我身边转来转去，我想应该找几个人来做你本该做的工作。”他转身面对众人。“这是巴顿特工。不管何时，你们都应听从他的每一个指令，明白？”

回应是整齐的敬礼。克林特注视了他们片刻。他几乎从来没有加入过什么队伍，通常都是单独行动，偶尔接受其他独行杀手的援助。他对如何带领一个团队毫无概念。

他转向洛基。“我的工作具体是什么？”

洛基的笑容并没让他感到有所缓和。“我会告诉你的。现在的话，我们需要更多的三明治。”

克林特做梦都盼着某天洛基会用一般人能听懂的方式表达想法。“好吧，大家伙儿们，”他说，摆出动作电影里那些首领的作派，尽管那从来都是娜塔莎和他经常嘲笑的对象。“三明治任务。去执行。”

>>————>

“你又像之前那样，”克林特说着在洛基身边的草靶堆上坐下。“一副很累的样子了。”

洛基低笑一声，把头枕上克林特的肩膀。“那根权杖会削弱我，”他低声说道。“我本希望不必用它就可以使更多人臣服。”

“于是你打算拿那几位个子最大、脾气最急、性格也最自负的人来试试？”克林特单手搂住洛基的肩膀，因为洛基看上去好像总是很冷。

“我也不是一点半点的自负，”洛基坦承道，将手搭在克林特的腿上。“有时我的确可能做出某些迫使你担心我的安全的事，而我自己还意识不到。”

克林特哼了一声，紧接着在洛基头顶飞快一吻。“你可是完全不担心你自己的安全。有时我都担心你根本是在找打。”

洛基闭上双眼。“想要杀掉我可是很难的。”他说。而不是不可能。

他们陷入沉默，并肩坐在一处，看着席尔维格因为忘记哪只手拿着三明治而不小心咬了一口他的记号笔。

“如果我命令你爱我，”洛基说，声音细小；若不是克林特早已与他调谐同步，势必要竖起耳朵才听得见这句话。“你觉得你会吗？”

听上去几乎像是洛基在试探他，克林特可以撒个谎说些洛基想听的话来应付过去，但是他不会这么做。洛基听到的谎言已经足够多了。“我不知道，”他答道。“我想我会非常努力去尝试的。你是打算给我下这个命令吗？”

洛基叹息一声，朝正在开工的地方看去。他们正在建造的……是什么东西？说实话，克林特对此毫无头绪。那东西看起来像之前神盾的研究设备，只不过更加耀眼一些；虽然只过去了一天左右，但似乎就快建造完成。“我想不会的。”

“你知道的，这不能让你开心，”克林特说。“造好这台机器，统治世界。你以为这会让你感觉更好，但其实不会。它不会把你的家人还给你，或者改变你的身份。”他想说他会为了让洛基开心做任何事情。他会找到洛基想找的人，他会用枪口指着他们，命令他们执行洛基的命令。

但克林特清楚事情不是那么容易的。因为洛基在其他没被精神控制来“逢迎他每一个念头”的人面前往往充满戒备，而当克林特单手搂住他的时候，洛基却总会靠进他怀里。

“怎么了克林特，”洛基以一种虚假的欺骗语气说道。“你不想让我称王吗？”

克林特将他抱得更紧了一些，没再继续深究下去。“你已经是我的王了。或许我只是不想和别人分享。”

>>————>

现在，仓库的一层到处都有人走来走去。洛基和克林特依然一起睡在克林特的卧室，而在外围巡逻的卫兵们有咖啡机的优先使用权；不过其他为洛基工作的人——现在大概有五十多个了——好像就从来没离开过楼下的廊道和主厅似的。克林特一度怀疑他们是不是不需要睡觉，直到他偶然碰到一个技术人员趴在她的桌子上小憩，他才把推测改为“不需要有规律地睡觉”。

每隔六小时克林特会把洛基拖上楼去，不过他们也并没有睡多长时间。这主要是因为待在楼下时洛基总会因为工作进度而焦虑不安。如果他没有去朝着席尔维格大喊大叫，又或是试图用权杖把那些动作不够麻利的工人戳穿（从而使效率更低），这倒也不算是什么大问题。

不过现在，他到处都找不到洛基。他已经把SWAT小队安排在仓库里的几个看似平常却其实能够对任何可以被洛基用来传输的镜面进行监视的地方，但仍然一无所获。

他眼角的余光捕捉到有什么东西在角落一闪而过。他转过身去。洛基坐在一级台阶上，藏在两张人来人往的工作台之间；没有人注意到他。

克林特走过去坐在他身边。洛基伸出手来，用颤抖的手指轻轻触碰他的脸颊。克林特一言不发。

经验告诉他，如果觉得有所必要的话洛基会加以解释，如果没有，克林特只会被完全蒙在鼓里。

“信不信由你，”洛基低声说，证明了他的猜测。“我可不是这里最危险的家伙。”

克林特将他的头发揉乱少许。“这倒也不是那么难以相信。”

洛基以一声轻笑作为回应，他拂去克林特的手时脸上仍带着笑意。“进度如何了？”

“席尔维格一直在跟那方块说话，”克林特说道，因为他已经 _他妈的听了一个早上了_ 。“他认为我们还需要某些材料，至于在哪儿能弄到，我已经在查了。”

洛基的身体绷紧了片刻，有如克林特拉满弓时那种纯粹的静止。然后他强迫自己放松下来。“跟宇宙立方说话。”他说道。“如果你查到能在哪儿弄到那些材料，你会去拿吗？”

克林特敲了敲他的肩膀。“如果你能保证我不在的时候，你不会去挑衅那些手里的家伙比你脑袋还大的人的话。” 

洛基微笑着碰了碰他的手。“我甚至不会去挑衅那些带家伙的人，你觉得如何？”

“我觉得像是你终于对‘自我保护’有所觉悟了。”他飞快地吻了吻洛基的脸颊。“我的搜索程序运行的时候你想到楼上去吗？”

洛基叹了一口气，用权杖轻敲着膝盖。“我觉得你应该跟我说说你喜欢的那个姑娘。”

这回轮到克林特浑身绷紧了。“娜塔莎，”他说，就好像洛基说的可能是其他女孩，只是嫉妒克林特爱上了别人一样。“我以为这不关她的事。”

洛基自顾自地摆弄着权杖，没有抬起头。这不是个好兆头。“这已经跟她有关了，”他最后说道。“我可能不得不杀了她。”

克林特发现自己也在盯着那根权杖，心里想着娜塔莎；他认识她 _许多_ 年了。是他找到她，在别人都不愿意救她的时候救了她。“噢，”他说。也没什么可说的了。

“你会试图阻止我吗？”洛基问道。“如果我真的这么做？”

克林特咽了口唾沫，低下头来盯着自己抱在胸前的膝盖。“我想我不能，”他说，因为洛基才是他要优先考虑的——洛基 _总是_ 他要优先考虑的——而如果娜塔莎伤到他……或者洛基命令克林特留下来执行计划。计划很 _重要_ 。至少对洛基来说很重要，而洛基，洛基就是洛基。

“我爱上她了，”克林特说。他从未对人这么说过，但并不意味着这不是真的。

洛基低头看着腿上的权杖。“哦。”

“你想要我求你吗？”克林特问，他扭过头去，心里希望他和洛基的关系能够反转过来，让洛基听从他每一个命令。“因为我会求你的。”

洛基把权杖在腿上滚来滚去。“我以为你的自尊心会更多的。”

克林特抓住洛基的手，令他看向自己。权杖不再滚动了。“有些东西值得你为之抛弃自尊，”他说。“吾王。”

>>————>

在楼上的卧室里，洛基转过身脱掉衣服。克林特看着他的头发逐渐变长。洛基转过身来，他的五官变得柔和许多，臀部和胸部的曲线更加明显。“这样会好一点儿吗？”他问道，声音比原本的尖细，但仍然不至误认。“你会不会更喜欢这个样子呢？”

他靠近了一些，而克林特不知道自己是该后退还是——“这是个幻象吗？”

洛基笑了，他的面容闪烁着从女性变作男性，又变回女性。“一切都是幻象，克林特，”他说，将克林特推倒在床上。“我并非人类。”

克林特犹豫了一下，手指覆上他臀部的曲线。“你不需要为我做出改变。”

洛基露出个苦涩的笑容，凑近他耳边，轻声低语。“我想你应该操我，”他说，引着克林特的手向下移动。

“这也不会让我少爱她一丝一毫，”克林特说，因为他仍然猜不出洛基的目的。

洛基短暂地闭起双眼。“我从未如此要求过你。”他稍稍直起身来，向后退开半步。“对我来说这并无区别，我想这样你会觉得舒服一些。如果你介意的话，我——”

克林特环住他的腰，把他拉回床上。“不，”他说，将洛基拉过来紧贴自己，感觉着那具身体新的模样。“这很好。”

他的味道仍是一样。

>>————>

“我不会动她，”洛基说，将裹住他平坦胸膛的那件皮外套上的扣环系紧。

克林特坐起来，将胳膊肘支在腿上。“你会命令我去吗？”

洛基的嘴角弯起一个虚伪的微笑。“你很会揣测我，巴顿特工。”他的语气中只有一丝平日里的冷漠疏离。

这已经告诉了克林特他需要知道的一切，真的。“那么你是准备把我也杀了。”

洛基的动作停滞了一下，他抬起手来将头发向后拢去。“你知道的太多了，”他说，而克林特知道他的意思是“你过于了解我了。在你面前我太过疏于防备了。”

“我会在你身边的，”克林特说。“只要你还需要我。”

洛基转过身来，在他的嘴角落下一个轻吻。“只要这个魔咒延续下去。”他说。“我知道的。”

这感觉很奇怪，因为自己的身份而恨自己。你知道你被一个魔咒控制，却恨那个没有被控制的你。“我希望我能给你更多，”他说。

洛基的拇指在克林特的脸颊上轻轻擦过，然后他转身走开。“你会一直这么希望，”他说。“只要这个魔咒延续下去。”

他打开门走了出去，留克林特一个人在房间里。克林特狠狠捶打墙壁，将自己的喊叫声堵在枕头里。他妈的。他恨他，也恨自己，还有那根 _该死的_ 让他有这种感觉的权杖。

他希望洛基会亲自动手杀死他。看起来他至少值得洛基亲自动手。

>>————>

宇宙宇宙立方就像是增幅一千倍的权杖。低语声潮水般漫过他身体，带来的并非命令，也不是令他想要拜伏的渴望，而是一幅幅景象。他看到他自己，身处雨中的吊车车篮中，手持一把复合弓，瞄准托尔的头颅。

他看到洛基头戴一顶华丽的角盔，站在跪倒的人群前。

他看到娜塔莎面对布鲁斯·班纳，手中持枪；画面在班纳变身之前消散了。

他看到纽约城化作残砖断瓦，巨大的钢铁生物在大厦与街道间穿梭。

他看到一条小径，许多卫兵，一个人影在一道门前睁大眼睛；看到他穿过白色的走廊，看到他在密码盘上输入的数字，看到他拉开抽屉，取出一块密封着的粗糙金属。

他闭上双眼，再度睁开时宇宙宇宙立方仍安坐于底座之上，闪着愉悦的光芒，像件花哨的装饰品。 

他知道他必须做什么。

>>————>

洛基仍然坐在那级台阶上，而在他周围走来走去的人们似乎还是察觉不到他。这倒也是件好事，因为这意味着他们看不到洛基的蓝色皮肤，以及红得突兀的双眼。

“心情不好？”克林特问道，在他身边坐了下来。

洛基循声回头，暗色的沟壑在他额头上纵横交错，让克林特很想伸出手去为他抚平。“难道你没有正事可干吗？”洛基说，他别过头去，目光垂落，仿佛不想让克林特看到他眼睛的颜色。

“我正在干正事，”克林特说着抬起洛基的下巴，指尖抚过突起的蓝色皮肤；触感冰冷，但他碰过的地方都随着他手指带来的热度而逐渐变回常人的肤色。

“那么，哪个才是真正的你呢？”克林特问道，将手掌覆在洛基的脸颊上，他的指印在一片蓝色之上渐渐浮现。

洛基猛地攥住他来不及抽回的手，手指箍得他手腕生疼，寒意顺着骨髓向上蔓延。“为什么必须有一个是真正的我？”他反问。克林特试图挣脱他的掌握：作为一个弓箭手，双手对克林特来说 _很重要_ 。“或许我本身就是一个谎言。”

克林特倾身吻上洛基蓝色的双唇，洛基锋利的牙齿在他舌头的温度下逐渐变得平滑。

洛基松开他的手腕，转而环住他的肩膀。他的手沿着洛基的脖颈滑下，经过咽喉；他稍稍后退，欣赏他触手所及的地方鲜活绽开的肉色。克林特露出微笑，再次凑近。“这样还会觉得不开心吗？*”

洛基盯着他看了一会儿，好像在他们共同经历的一切之后，他仍然不敢确信不管他变成什么样子，不管他会做出什么事，不管他是谁，克林特也还是会留在他身边似的。

“你不该看见我这副面貌的，”他站起身来。“他是想证明自己，而且我觉得他做得很成功。”

克林特跟着站起来，他跨上台阶，胳膊搂住洛基寒气四溢的身体，将下巴搁在他凉得刺人的肩窝上。“谁？”

洛基摇了摇头，回手抱住克林特，冰冷的手指按着他的脊骨。“没什么。你准备好去拿铱了吗？”

克林特用手来回蹭着洛基的身侧，试图产生一点热量。“你准备好叫谁给我弄只眼珠来了吗？”

“你叫我别去是徒劳，”洛基说道。“我向你保证会分散他的注意力，我说到做到。”

克林特继续揉搓着洛基的后背，用手焐热每一处冰凉的皮肤。“不如你让席尔维格去给他们开个裸体演唱会，或者用精神控制的方法让那些雇佣兵跳个踢踏舞。这都是有效分散他们注意力的好方法。”

洛基后退一步，将克林特从台阶上拉了下来，于是当洛基亲吻他的额头时，克林特又再度觉得自己相当矮小。“我也说过我不会挑衅任何手持武器的人，而且我说话算话。我不会有事的。”

克林特叹息一声。“你最好不要有事。如果我不得不带着所有的人手去救你回来的话，你那一统天下的计划就要泡汤了。”

>>————>

蓝色遍布洛基全身。克林特不得不用手指按过每一处——抚摸，亲吻，看着他的身体变回常人模样。“这是个幻象吗？”克林特问，驱走他耳后最后一丝蓝色条纹。

洛基软绵绵地躺在床上，任由克林特摆布，而且乐在其中。“我不知道，”他说。“这不是我的法术。”

“你不能打破它吗？”

“我从来没试过，”洛基伸展双臂，看着光滑如常的皮肤。“我不觉得两种谎言有什么本质上的不同。”

“那都是你，”克林特说。“不同方式展现而已。”

洛基呼出一口气。“你有兄弟吗？”他问道。“双胞胎兄弟？或者一个复制品？”他的指尖心不在焉地缠绕着克林特的头发。“等我登上王位的时候，你的名言大概会很有用处。”

克林特躺到他身边，指尖一路抚过洛基裸露的胸膛，满足于他就在自己身边。“我一直在想这个问题。你在这里具有神的地位，为什么却会想要称王？”

洛基阴沉地笑了一声。“你从没读过你们的神话和传说吗，巴顿？如果我在你们的人民面前称神，唯一能够得到的东西就只有对我的死法的详细描述。”

>>————>

“你到底有多少种不同的箭呢？”洛基问道，拾起一枚带抓钩的箭头，用拇指试了试它的锐度。“在我的家乡，我们只用那种尖箭头，懒得追踪野鹿时就射倒它。”

这是克林特第一次听到洛基称阿斯加德是“家乡”，他从洛基身体突然的僵直继而丢下箭头的动作中，意识到洛基自己也发现了这一点。“神盾的特殊装备，”他说着拿起那枚抓钩箭头放入箭袋，（绝对是凑巧地）在洛基的手上落下安慰性的碰触。“我花了很久的时间去练习射击这些不同的箭头，它们各个重心不同，而且有时它们就是不听你的话。”他把箭杆从插槽里取出，在手中一一检验，将那些哪怕只有些微弯曲的扔到一边。“不过如果你投入时间去练习，得到的回报可比一头鹿要大得多。”

洛基转而拿起弓，手指滑下弓弦——打蜡花了克林特足足十分钟，其间忽略洛基数次意有所指的发言（如果他想给别的什么东西润滑一下，洛基有几个好主意）。“所以这就是你消磨时间的方法，练习射箭？”

克林特从他手中取走弓，代之以一根微弯的箭杆。“有门手艺比什么都强。”如果他有张复合弓，他可以确保不会错失目标，让洛基失望；但他有一阵子除了反曲弓他什么都不买，这个基地就是那个时期的铁证。

洛基轻抚人造羽毛制成的箭羽。“你有没有想过，站在一个你能够杀死敌人而敌人无法杀死你的位置，这样作战有些懦弱？”

一个善于制造幻象的人这么问？“不。说实话，我觉得这挺聪明。”

洛基露出浅笑，将箭杆丢落在之前克林特扔掉的那一堆中。他拿过克林特手中那张弓，和其他东西一起放在地板上。“我就知道我喜欢你是有原因的。”他说道，将克林特拉近。

“嗯哼，”克林特小心地把箭袋靠在墙上，就放在他的弓旁边。“显然你品味不错。”

>>————>

克林特趴在床上，洛基跨坐在他身上。洛基的嘴唇贴着克林特的后背说着什么，他能够感觉到，但却听不见。

“你在说什么？”克林特问。

洛基的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤弯成一抹微笑。“给你的命令。”

克林特翻身仰躺，将洛基抱在怀中。“能告诉我是什么吗？”

洛基思索片刻，伸手到床头桌上取过一支笔，在克林特的胳膊上小心翼翼地写了些什么，但皮肤上却没有显现任何字母。“墨水是隐形的，这些字直到明天我们办完事之后才会出现。”洛基说着，抬起克林特的胳膊，不让他通过笔尖的动作猜出自己在写什么。“你会喜欢的。”

他脸上带着淘气的微笑，克林特大笑出声，轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋。“你不需要用这种方法命令我，”他说。“你知道的，我愿意为你做任何事情。”

洛基绽开笑容，将克林特推倒在枕头上。“这种方法更有趣一点，”他说。“你会明白的。”

>>————>

某个雇佣兵有一架偷来的神盾飞机，停放在距离这儿大概半小时车程的一个基地里。洛基用镜子把自己传了过去，留克林特跟一群满身臭汗的SWAT一起挤在路虎的后座里。

那家伙自己会开飞机，这是件好事。克林特用眼刀把他小队的其他人都逼到了前舱去，留下他和洛基独享后舱。

“真的有必要加上那条围巾吗？”

洛基将那条精心挑选的绿色围巾在西装外套上展平。“形象很重要。”

“好吧。”克林特伸手抚平洛基的头发。“你还是不能去冲个澡么？”

洛基拍走他的手。“你没有花洒，克林特。你只有水龙头和桶。我很抱歉我对生活品质的要求比你高得多，我可以用魔法来保持清洁。”

克林特笑了出来，但十分勉强。还在基地里的时候，说起将来的计划总感觉那十分遥远。幻想他们会永远生活在梦境中是件十分轻易的事情，但现在，他们已经迈上了终结计划的第一步：洛基会统治世界，而克林特会死在那之前。

克林特不在了，谁来照顾洛基呢？谁会知道他恨死了酸黄瓜，不过不管你往他手里塞什么饮料（尤其是咖啡）他都会照喝不误呢？谁会知道他露出那样的微笑意味着他感觉无比孤单，只需要有个人能拥抱他呢？

“我希望自己知道你会因此而感到开心。”克林特说。

“它会的，”洛基说，握紧膝上那支化作手杖的权杖。“我会称王，即使不能在我应许的土地上，至少在我——在一个重要的地方。我将大获全胜。”

“然后你会觉得很开心吗？”

“是的。”

克林特握住他的手，两人的手指在权杖上交握。“那么我希望我能活到最后，能看到你的笑容。”

幻象之下，洛基颤抖不已。“我还能有什么别的指望？”他低头看向两人紧握的手。“我已经走得太远，我必须坚信——”他停顿下来，将手抽回。“我将称王。”

克林特听凭他的手垂落，他低下头，滑下座位。“那么让我成为第一个跪拜你的人，”他说，缓慢地放低身体。“吾王。”

前舱门打开了。“三十秒内着陆，”一个SWAT说。“准备行动。”

洛基点点头，门关上了。克林特站起身来，转身背上箭袋，将弓利落地抖开。他在舱门边犹豫了一下，看着依然坐在原处，转动着手中那根缩短了的权杖的洛基。“小心点儿，”克林特说，最后的叮嘱。

洛基抬头看向他，露出一个代表他在撒谎的微笑。“那边见。”

然后SWAT小队涌了出来，裹着克林特下了舷梯。他回头看时，洛基已经不见了。

>>————>

克林特之前告诉洛基他需要十分钟左右，但幸运女神眷顾，他们只用了五分钟就搞定了。他在屋顶上联络了席尔维格，用手机的摄像头飞快地晃了一下那个方块，以确认那确实是他们要找的东西。

“洛基还没回来？”席尔维格问道，克林特已经跟他闲扯了至少两分钟。

“他会没事的，”克林特说，因为他拒绝相信洛基会有事。“他答应过的。”

通往屋顶的门轰然打开，克林特赶紧放下手机，转过身来，因为他一回来就让SWAT小队下去放哨了，而洛基也不在这里。领头的男人喘着粗气，他是一路跑过来的。他朝克林特草草敬了个礼。“他们抓到他了，”他气喘吁吁。“钢铁侠和美国队长。”

克林特感觉像被兜头浇了一盆凉水。小队里其他的人都转过身来听他指示，克林特应该说些让他们在周边巡视之类的话，但说实在的他一点也不在乎。“什么？”

对方深呼吸几下，挺直身体。“他走到人群里，其他人都跪下了然后美国队长就 _出现了_ 。他们打了起来，洛基本来占上风，但钢铁侠出现了然后他就投降了。”

克林特把弓扔到飞机后部，挥手示意其他人跟上他。“他们对他做什么了吗？”

“他们把他带到他们的飞机上了。”那人说道。“我们可以在他们离开之前抓住他们，或者跟着他们，在空中把他救出来。”

“克林特？”手机里传出席尔维格微小的声音。“克林特，发生了什么事？”

克林特把手机举到耳边。“他们抓住他了。该死的复仇者们把他带到他们的飞机上了。”他示意飞行员进到驾驶舱里去。“他投降了。他妈的 _他投降了_ 。”

“你回基地来吗？”席尔维格问道。

“我当然不——”克林特话说到一半停下了，飞机没有动。他再次放下手机，扭头看向他的队员。“怎么不行动？”

SWAT小队看起来很不自在。“命令，”其中一个人说道。“我们不能违背洛基的命令。”

对了。当然。他们都看着他因为他是唯一一个能够以保护洛基的安全为借口违背命令的人。他得钻个空子避开洛基对他们下的命令。“好吧，”他说。“关闭舱门，我们起飞。你们的命令是什么？”

飞行员钻进座位，引擎震动着发动了起来。第一个说话的人瞟了一眼他的同伴，做出了回答。“我们接到的命令是执行洛基的计划，协助席尔维格的建造工程，以及听从你的指令。洛基不在场时，我们应当听从他的副指挥。”

克林特应付得来。克林特完全应付得来。他只要找到这个谜之副指挥然后叫他下指令就好。“副指挥是谁？”

小队向他投来整齐的疑惑目光。“是你，长官。”那个人慢慢地回答道。“还能是谁？”

是啊。因为洛基没有别人可用了，虽然他 _应该_ 有。他需要一支完整的队伍。“棒极了，”克林特说，把其他的念头扫出脑海，因为 _洛基_ 才是 _最优先_ 要考虑的。“我的第一个命令是，我们驾驶这架飞机去——”他哽住了。词语在他喉咙里生根，他的嘴唇僵止不动了。

他停下来皱起眉头，这——这太奇怪了。他深吸一口气，重新开始。“我们驾驶这架飞机去——”

他甚至没法说出那几个字，没法驱使肺部呼出空气，发出声音。“我要求你们去——”

“我命令你们——”

“长官？”一个SWAT说道，犹豫地向他靠近了一点。“你还好吗？”

 _不，_ 克林特慌乱地想。 _不，我不好。_ 他把袖子挽高，拽起外套，将护臂掀开，裸露出手臂内侧的皮肤；一行字缓缓浮现。整齐的黑色字母在他的身体上蜿蜒。

_别来救我。_

>>————>

这个混蛋。这个混蛋 _这个混蛋_ **这个混蛋** 。愚蠢自大鲁莽的傻瓜。真是气死人了，为什么他就是 **什么都不肯** 告诉克林特呢？现在他就要被该死的复仇者干掉了，而克林特甚至不在他身边，又有谁会站在他那一边呢？他会孤零零地死去，被装在一个用来囚禁怪物的监狱里从一万英尺高度扔下来吗？

“长官？”

克林特从箭袋里胡乱抽出一支箭，在膝盖上一折两半，否则他大概会忍不住朝自己的人出手。“调转方向，”他从咬紧的牙关里挤出声音。“我们回家。”

“但是长官，洛基正——”

“这是命令，”克林特叫道。“现在都给我滚到前面去让我一个人安静一下！”

他的队员们迅速立正然后飞快地离开，前舱的门在他们身后关上。克林特闭上眼睛，缩起双腿蜷在座位上，把脑袋埋进膝盖中间。他拿起手机。“席尔维格？”

“你打算去救他吗？”席尔维格问。

克林特转动胳膊，让那道命令展露在光亮之下。 _别来救我。_ “我不能，”他说。“他不让我去。”

“他？”

克林特又让胳膊垂落下去。“洛基。这就是他给我的命令：别去救他。他早就知道，妈的他 _早就_ 知道，他让我像个 _傻瓜_ 一样就这么被他说服。本来应该是我的，他们抓走的本来应该是我。”

“没错，”席尔维格说。“如果真是那样就好了。”

克林特咽了一口唾沫，强迫自己把盘绕在脑海里的想法说出口。“如果他们杀了他该怎么办？”

席尔维格半天没说话。“我不知道，”他最后说。

“他一定有个计划。他总有计划。”

“他的每一个计划都结束得多完美啊，”席尔维格说。“所以他现在是阿斯加德的王，而托尔却死了。”

克林特一拳砸在座位上，尖锐的刺痛沿着他手臂向上蔓延。“我需要你去把那台机器搬到卡车里，离开基地，”他咬牙切齿地说。“把你的GPS信号发送给我们，我们会跟你会合，把铱送到你那儿去。你把机器组装起来，我带着其他的人去搜寻浮空母舰，干掉他们。我们继续执行洛基的计划，希望他可别有什么其他的事情没告诉我们的了。”

“如果你弄沉浮空母舰的时候洛基还在上面怎么办？”

克林特摇了摇头，用手捋过头发。“我们按计划行事，”他说。“我们还能怎么办？”

>>————>

他们在路边一个空荡荡的停车场里会合。席尔维格把他的整班人马都塞进了一辆不知从哪儿弄来的卡车里。克林特穿过人群，把被心灵控制的雇佣兵叫出来，技术员留给席尔维格。SWAT队员将铱拿了过来。“其他那些跟我们合作的人呢？”他问道，四处张望寻找那些没有闪着蓝色光芒的眼睛。

“他们一听说洛基出事就离开了，”席尔维格说。“显然他们不会承认一个跟神盾初次交战就被抓的人值得跟随。”

一个技术员从卡车后面转出来，手里拿着一部小型电脑。“这是你的追踪器，巴顿特工。”

克林特瞥了她一眼。“我的什么？”他看向席尔维格。

席尔维格转身面对那个女人。“他的什么？”

她交替扫视了两人几眼，一脸迷惑。“你要的那个用来追踪法杖散发的能量的程序？自从我到这里开始就在研究它。洛基叫我现在把这个给你，你可以用它来追踪浮空母舰。”

克林特盯着她看了许久。“席尔维格，”他从紧咬的牙关间挤出几个字。“我身边有什么东西是不重要的吗？” 

一阵沉默，然后席尔维格将一片玻璃板塞到他手里。克林特低吼一声，把玻璃板摔在了地上。“我 _恨_ 他。他计划了多久？”他抓住那女人的肩膀，“这事你知道有多久了？为什么不 _告诉_ 我？”

“我不明白——”她结结巴巴地说。

席尔维格拉住克林特的手臂。“集中注意力，巴顿。我们都清楚她什么都不知道。至少你现在不用找就能知道他在哪儿了。”

“而且我们也清楚，等那玩意被我们打下来摔得粉身碎骨的时候，洛基就在上面。”克林特打断他，从女技术员手中抓过追踪器。“真他妈完美。我的队员呢？”他转过身去，发现他们在停车场上站成一列。“你们怎么不在那架该死的飞机里面？动作快点，我们没那么多时间。”

“最好把他活着带回来，”席尔维格说。

克林特哼了一声，抬起胳膊给席尔维格看那行“ _别来救我_ ”的字样。“我跟你们一样，也在执行命令。”

席尔维格叹了一口气，给了克林特一个出乎他意料的单手拥抱。“那就努力把你自己活着带回来。”

洛基大概没有指定第三指挥官。摆脱了席尔维格的胳膊之后，克林特最后朝卡车的方向看了一眼。

然后他转身登上飞机，把追踪器扔向驾驶员。“你的目的地。我们去击沉一艘浮空母舰吧。”

>>————>

“为什么不干脆在空中把两个引擎都打掉呢？”某个雇佣兵或SWAT提出了一个问题。他们都戴着遮住脸的神盾头盔，克林特分辨不出来。他倾向于认为是雇佣兵，因为他的队员可没有这么蠢。

“我们要到神盾的控制室去破坏第二个引擎，”克林特说。“我们登舰，守住刚才破坏的那个引擎不让他们来修复，然后用席尔维格的箭来控制第二个引擎，这样船就会慢慢坠落。”

“听起来像是把一件简单的事情复杂化了。”

克林特努力压下用自己的脑袋撞墙的冲动。“是的，”他说。“是个人都能猜出来我们想为浮空母舰上的某人争取逃脱的时间。你可以去守那个坏掉的引擎。想送命的话，随便你。”他转向其余的人，从站立的姿势挑出两个他最欣赏的队员。“我们最重要的任务就是干掉浮空母舰，不要尝试去救任何人。动手前想清楚。你们两个，跟我来。其他人，你们知道该做什么。开始行动。”

>>————>

攻打舰桥时他损失了全部手下，但他保留在箭筒里的那支箭完美地达成了它的目标。他有十分钟的时间回到飞机上，一走了之。

如果他只是去看一眼的话，严格上说来那不能算是去救某人。他不会试图去救谁，他只是想确认一下洛基还活着，而如果洛基 _碰巧_ 已经摆脱了那个笼子，克林特可以带他回到飞机上。

他没有试图去救谁。

克林特避过舰桥，跑进一条走廊。感谢诸神，他仍有空子可钻。

有什么东西在他身后移动，他刚转过身来，娜塔莎就出现在他面前。

 _我爱着你，_ 他想道，将一支箭搭上弓弦。克林特面对着她如此想着，而心里却知道洛基就在附近，洛基才是他要优先考虑的，娜塔莎最好马上走开，否则自己将不得不杀了她——这感觉有些奇怪。

在克林特不得不提早杀了她之前。 _给我让开。_

娜塔莎比他更擅长近身搏斗。一向如此，一直如此，平时他甚至不会试图挑战她但是 _洛基_ 。

然后他的脑袋撞在一根栏杆上，他的世界陷入一瞬漆黑，而他的脑海里重又充斥着权杖的声音： _跪下跪下，服从服从，效忠效忠，屈服屈服——_

 _说实在的，_ 一个声音从他的意识深处浮起，迎向权杖的命令。 _你知道吗？_

_去。_

_你。_

_的。_

xXx >>————> xXx

和倒戈相向一样容易。

意思是说，每个人都用那种他随时会转身背叛他们的眼神打量他，而他偶尔会发现自己正在想洛基最近有没有吃过东西。

他瞄准洛基的脸射出一箭，之后却在思考自己是不是知道洛基抓得住这支箭，是不是希望洛基能认出箭头，在爆炸之前放手。

他无法停止事后怀疑自己。

席尔维格在宇宙立方上加装了一个保险装置。克林特在夜里醒来两次，当他抬起胳膊想要抱住身边人时才意识到自己形单影只。他们两人里，谁才是那个应该是英雄的人？

xXx >>————> xXx

他们吃过饭之后回到暂驻的神盾紧急后备基地——除了史塔克，因为他显然在史塔克大厦里找到了一个没被摧毁的卧室；还有班纳，因为他是史塔克最新的铁哥们儿。这个基地和其他任意一个神盾基地的构造都几乎相同。在席尔维格造出利用宇宙魔方把托尔和洛基送回阿斯加德的机器之前，他们把洛基暂时关押在一个监狱里。找到洛基被关押的地方并不很难。

这一次没有什么华丽的飞行仓鼠笼。牢房的栏杆是普通的结实钢条，托尔将手铐和口枷各检查过三次，以保证洛基不会从中逃脱。

克林特跨进房间时灯光自动亮起，洛基抬起了头。

“明早托尔会带你回阿斯加德，”克林特说。“我不知道你在那里会被怎样。我猜他们会剥夺你的能力，不过谁知道呢？他们曾经把托尔流放到这里来，不过我想你要是也遭到这种对待的话可活不了多久。我的意思是，神盾只会把你锁起来直到时间尽头，但外面还有一大把曾经被你心灵控制的雇佣兵等着杀你。慢慢的。用每一种令你恐惧的方法。”

洛基慢慢转过身来，他的双手松松地在背后交握，每动一下锁链就发出叮当脆响，

“我希望我射穿了你的眼睛，”克林特说，拉过一张椅子在牢房前坐下。“我希望我能让时间倒流，在一切发生之前就这么做。我希望我能忘记你让我做的一切。”

口枷不能阻止什么。克林特太熟悉洛基的眼神， 看得出他在心里洋洋自得。

“但是我不能，”克林特说。“而且我也不能忘记我所了解的你的一切。我知道你其实想要坐下来，体会被委屈的感觉。你想要沉浸在愤怒里，因为每个人都恨你，一直恨你。你没有家人，你是个怪物。”

洛基盯着他，眼神里很清楚地写着 _“是的没错。我的故事是一场悲剧，没有一个人关心我，个人都应该因为我的遭遇而感到同情。”_

“我是不打算让你得逞，”克林特说。“你让我的星球受到伤害，你侮辱了我深爱的女人，你杀死了一直信任我的男人。我要告诉你，为何你没有得到怜悯的权利。”

洛基眯起眼睛，但他仍然无法发出声音。

“你想要相信没有人爱你，”克林特说。“但我听托尔说起过你。他大半时间都在给我们讲述你的功绩，说你只是一时迷惑，一切都只是个大误会。奥丁下达命令叫我们直接送你回去时，我也在场。我听到过众神威胁要发动战争，只为了维护一个瘦弱的蓝色冰巨人——他破坏了半个城市，因为还没有脱离乱扔东西以博取父母注意的年龄。”

克林特站起身来，将椅子推开。“而你的父母在意你，一直都在意，你只是太盲目太傲慢以至于视而不见，”他低笑一声。“确实有人爱着你，”他说。“有人想要帮你，有人想保护你，有人愿意相信你也有好的一面，不管你多少次证明他们是错的。”

“但我却不是他们中的一员。从来不是。”

洛基抬头看着他，眼神冰冷而空白。克林特不知道他在想什么，而他已经再也不想去在意了。

“如果让我再见到你，”克林特说。“你不会有机会抓住那一支箭。”

他转身离去。

 

 

END


End file.
